The Sun Is Never Truly Golden
by Dark Ronin
Summary: YAY, I FINALLY GOT CHAP.10 UP!!!!!No, i'm not taking requests anymore so don't bother!!! plz R&R Takes PLace two months after TLA, Alex is back and isn't happy about losing his power to Isaac,
1. Prelude to Destruction

Note: This is my first fic ever so go easy on me, but do give me advice in reviews. The rating is for violence and slight insanity/suicidal themes no Lemon or anything like that. There is one sided SLASH between Isaac/Garet just to let you know you've been warned. The first chapter will be slow, but will pick up later. Also I will update, just not so often

Disclaimer: All Golden Sun® characters belong to Camelot etc. .If I owned them, Isaac wouldn't talk at all.I own the characters and psynergy I made up so if you want to use them A-S-K first.

********************************************************************** 

            Vale II was a beautiful place, almost an exit replica of the late Vale after the Golden Sun rose on Mt. Aleph and destroyed the town. On the highest hill next one of the three great Psynergy Stones sat a boy of 17 with blonde hair spiked up every direction. Isaac was exhausted and in the middle of  replenishing his strength with the psynergy stone. He had returned from a vigorous training class from his Father. He let a slight grin creep on his face. The training had gone well, only slightly less powerful than Kyle. Mia had invited him along with her new boyfriend, Ivan, to have diner at her house. He sighed, he felt like everyone had someone dear to them except for himself. Even quiet Felix had Sheba, and he liked to avoid the town as much as possible, never forgiving himself for almost destroying Vale with the Mt. Aleph eruption. Although it wouldn't look like it, Isaac was always a quiet, lonely boy, with the exception of his lifelong best friend Garet. He was sure that what he felt towards him was more than just friends, but Garet had loved Jenna since he was 7 years old.

Suddenly a voice cut through his thoughts " Isaac, ISAAC!!  Do we still have plans for dinner at Mia's?" Ivan asked. The young Jupiter adept stared at his face "Is something bothering you?" "No… not really….I'm just thinking about some stuff" "Ok…" and decided to leave it at that. Ivan had changed somewhat after he and Mia became an item. He no longer read minds just when someone seemed to have a problem. They ran off, unbeknownst that someone with untidy light blue hair was watching them. "I know his weakness" said the nameless Jupiter Adept that he had hired to help him" It's Garet" he said coolly. "Good job." When the Jupiter Adept turned his back, without warning, the mysterious blue haired figure whispered "Ice Missile"  and slammed the deadly ice directly into the back of the Jupiter Adept's Neck. With a strangled cry, he slumped to the ground, blood flowing freely from the fatal wound, staining the grass Alex smiled, it made him ecstatic to take someone's life. He took the dead man's money and valuables and looked one last time at Vale II "Soon it will be you, Isaac, and then my power shall be reclaimed, but first, you will suffer much more than I have. When I am done with you, you will be begging for death" he said bitterly as he left town to make preparations….


	2. Discovery and Realization

  The second chapter.. you'll just have to read to find out what happens ^_^(Note I probably won't be updating as fast as I have been, unless I get some goood reviews)  All flames will be digested and regurgitated back at your face.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that vaguely resembles a Golden Sun character except for the new peeps that will be introduced in the next chappy

********************************************************************************************************************* 

                                                                            ~The Sun Is Never Truly Golden~   Discovery and Realization

                                                                                               3 days later….

                        "You should know that I love the ironic fact that a couple that includes two Mars Adepts can't cook worth a damn" laughed Sheba as she stood over a bulky boy with spiky red hair. Of course, now that hair had been scorched after another one of Garet's attempts to mix the two worst elements to mix, cooking and psynergy. Sheba and Felix laughed as Garet, now cursing everything in sight, began putting out the fire with the help of Jenna. She was just about to fry Sheba with a Searing Beam, when Garet's mother burst into the door. "There's been a dead body sighted near the gates of town. We're not sure, but we think it might have  been an Adept, something about the aura hanging around him…" she trailed off "but anyway, since you've met countless people on your journey, we want to see if you can recognize him, you should get going  to the town hall for a meeting, I'll go get Isaac." Without words, the  worried group set off in their separate directions….

                        Isaac  lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling, bored out of his mind. Although the amusing scene of Garet repeatedly burning himself trying to cook food with Flare was appealing, something didn't feel right and he thought Ivan could sense it as well. The young adept had declined Felix's offer, saying that something didn't feel right. He wasn't as good as future predictor as Sheba was, but this signal was so distressing and big that even he could decipher it with ease. As Isaac contemplated this, there was a knock on his door. "Isaac, come out for a sec." "What now?" he sighed to himself and grabbed his combat shoes on. As he stepped out of the room, he was greeted by the worried face of Ivan. "There's been a body sighting near the gates, they think we should see if we can recognize him, they think he's an adept…" Isaac frowned and thought. The only other male adepts whom he knew who didn't reside in Vale II were Picard, but he was all the way back in Lemuria, Lord Babi, but Felix told me he had died shortly after his crew reached the poor town of Champa, or Alex. But Alex… he hadn't been heard of since Mt. Aleph's destruction. His mind was blank and certainly not ready for what would happen soon after the discovery…..

                        When they reached the gates, Felix, Garet, Jenna, and Sheba were all standing around a patch of ground, quietly murmuring to themselves. When they noticed Isaac and Ivan, Felix motioned them to come. What awaited them was a bulky man with light yellow hair, the seemingly consistent trademark of a 

Jupiter Adept. He had a scar the shape like a cross on one of his cheeks and carried two empty combat blade sheaths near his hips. There was silence for a 

while… Until Mia spoke up, "He died from a punctured artery, but the wound clearly states that whatever did this wasn't using a knife but….oh no…" suddenly a scream cut her off, coming from the direction of town…..

Well that's it for now, I know you must think me EEEVIIILLLL for leaving you in suspense….*crickets chirp* okkk…maybe not. I'm actually going to update chap.3 same day as chap.2 so don't get discouraged. BTW I need a vote. In your reviews, plz vote which name I should use for a certain Lemurian Water adept and in chapter 4 I think I'll use the one that gets the most votes.   
  



	3. The Apocalypse

            I'm back again with yet another chapter (twice in one day, must get hobby!) Oh and plz review and give a vote on whether you want it to be Piers or Picard

Note this chapter will get violent (not too explicit, but still enough) get outta here!  As usual all flames will be digested and regurgitated back at u're ugly face that only you and your mirror know about.

Disclaimer: *Sigh*  Is this really necessary *Camelot employee lifts shotgun* Fine then, I don't own anything and it belongs to Camelot EXCEPT for my Psynergy and MY characters

*****************************************************************************************************************                                                       

                                                                        ~Chapter 3: The Apocalypse~

                        Eight teens raced toward the sound of the shriek. It was total chaos everywhere! Bodies littered the center of the mini-community of houses of the dead and wounded. A weak voice crawled out "_G-Garet" _ Garet turned to see his kid brother laying on the ground, bleeding from several wounds. "NO!!!" "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?" Confusion and anger lay heavily on his voice as he knelt to help him, already knowing it was too late. "_Mommy…Daddy…Grandpa…Sis… They're all dead, a man with light blue hair like Mia's  with overwhelming power killed most of the village already. Those that managed to escape are hiding at the sanctum, deeply wounded."_ He coughed out blood _"G-goodbye big brother, be strong for me" _ And with that he drew his last breath and closed his eyes. "NO, It can't be open your eyes plz." Suddenly, Isaac did a 360 degree turn and spotted Alex grinning, showing his bloodstained hands. He took out a throwing dagger and without warning, hurled it with all his strength. "Get Down!" Ivan jumped and tackled Jenna, saving her life but it was too late for Felix as the steel slammed into his abdomen. He didn't even have enough life to scream out in pain. "FELIX!!!!" Screamed Sheba in Anguish as Ivan, Mia, Jenna, Garet, and Isaac drew their weapons and turned to face their assailant. Isaac leapt into the air, his Sol Blade glowing, screaming "Megiddo". A bright orange Meteor plummeted from the Sol Blade. Alex looked up at it, laughed and drew enough psynergy into his fit and slammed it right back at Isaac. He ducked out of the way and as it ht the ground I an explosion of light, he heard two strangled screams, turning his blood cold.

               "_Sheba…Jenna…Oh no oh shit oh shit help me god they're dead."_ He almost emitted a hysterical laughter, the same meteor that had never failed him before had just killed two of his friends. Garet stood there in shock, not making moves to attack. Ivan and Mia took up positions for a joint attack. Ivan jumped into the air and shouted "Spark Plasma" sending eight bolts of pure energy at the still smiling Mercury Adept. Mia stood there, too surprised to move. All eight( I think that's how many) bolts had connected squarely with Alex, but there wasn't even a scratch. "T-That was my ultimate technique" Ivan said in disbelief. Alex calmly smiled, unsheathed the now late Felix's Mythril sword and walked up to the too shocked to move Mia. He looked at her, laughed quietly and said "To think I was once your apprentice" and rammed the sword directly into her chest. "W-what?" were her last words as she slumped to ground, Alex pulling back the sword now stained with blood. Before Ivan could react, he turned to him and shouted "Geyser" (Technique that he used to blow the guards away at Venus Light in the beginning of The Lost Age) and sent the shocked Jupiter Adept out into the air, him actually landing somewhere near Vault, Screaming Mia the whole way.

                    Garet had recovered his strength and gazed at the ground, shaking with rage. "F-First, you take my family, then my girlfriend, then almost all of my friends, and you're going to pay for each one of them!" As he was talking he had already slipped on his clerics ring, and drew his Darksword. And pointed it at him, "Acheron's grief" and a huge black sword of energy plunged down and hit Alex head on. Or so Isaac and Garet thought. The real Alex walked up right behind the two of them and with one swift blow, knocked them out, carrying one of them on each shoulder. When he got at the gates , he took one last look at the burning village, and left for Imil….

 *******************************************************************************************************************

                      The town of Vault was certainly strange tonight, as half-dying blond haired boys don't usually fall straight out of the sky. The medics rushed him to the healer, who after an hour, said he was fine except that he kept mumbling "Mia…" over and over again in his sleep. Yes… This boy certainly was strange…

            "It's time." Said a 13 year old Jupiter adept with brown hair parted in the center(A/N: Think Trunks when he first appeared). "It's happened so soon?" A 13 year old Mars adept replied with spiky black hair asked. "Has Vale II". The young Samurai looked down and replied "Yes… it's true, we must leave Xian immediately." Saying as he sheathed his Katana, The Blade Of Fate. The mysterious pair left the meditation center and walked out into the streets of Xian. They took one last look at the town, and then flew off into the rain(the technique they use to fly is the same as DBZ).

********************************************************************************************************************  

oooh the plot thickens…

Mia: I'm not really dead ^_^

DarkSamurai: be quiet or I kill you

Mia: †_† 

This chapter was WAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYY too long and is about 2x as much the average will be. O yea… I still need a vote on Piers or Picard so tell me in your reviews. Ciao until chap.4 ^_^…….


	4. The Aftermath

Hey! This chapter will be substantially smaller than the last one and explains a little bit about my new characters in the story. Just an interesting fact, I'm basing the new Jupiter adept as myself and the Venus as a friend(different names). That really doesn't matter. If anyone missed chap. 3, the Jupiter adept has the same hair as the first appearance of future trunks(parted in the center) brown color and the Venus adept has the brown hair spiked up like Crono or Cloud Strife . The Jupiter adept and Venus are a lot stronger than the heroes of GS and TLA. So here we are….

**************************************************************************************************************************

                                                                                                               ~The Aftermath~

            Ivan lay on his bed , in a state of semi-shock about what had happened mixed in with worry for Isaac and Garet. The only reason he was still sane after seeing so much bloodshed was that being a Jupiter adept, he had a vast control over his emotions, about 10x as much as any normal human. He wasted his days at the inn, all the in Vault doctors puzzled over him. In his dreams, he would mumble Mia over and over again, in fact the only reason he wasn't going to find Alex was because he had tried to block out some trauma and it was so great that it was physically making him weaker. His last thought before a sleeping pill one of the doctors prescribed him took over was "Isaac, Garet, ….stay strong…." 

************************************************************************************************************************** 

            When Isaac woke up, the first thing he felt was the cold. He felt the cold creeping in through his battle worn clothes. He opened his eyes and gasped, apparently he was being carried on one shoulder, Garet still unconscious. Isaac blinked twice. Was that….Mars Lighthouse? He tried to move his head to the side, but it was too painful. The last thing he though he saw was Prox in the distance and then a lock of light blue hair….

            When he came too again, he was laying on some kind of mattress in a cave. "So you've awakened" a cold voice came from the center of the room. When Isaac realized who the owner of this voice. He struggled to a standing position, but fell to one knee in exhaustion and pain. " I wouldn't push that if I were you." He mocked. Isaac tilted his head to a normal position, glaring. "You….you bastard, What have you done with Garet?" "Hmmm…oh…..yeah that Jupiter Adept told me about your weakness toward him, kind of sickening to me, but whatever, easy to exploit…." Isaac's face contorted into surprise? "What….?" "Let me give you an example of this pain you will suffer." He said, grabbing Garet and throwing him into the room. "Garet!!!" Garet's turned his head upwards and looked up "_huff huff…Is-Isaac?" _ three minutes later you could hear Garet's screams of agony and Isaac's of anger and shock ripping through Mars Lighthouse and the barren wasteland surrounding it…

**************************************************************************************************************************

            Two powerful 13 year olds were walking through Vault at night. Everyone had closed up with the exception of the inn, so the Venus adept couldn't see the reason for not flying. "Luke, Vault is a pretty big town and since nobody's out, we don't have to worry about anyone sighting us" Luke shook his head "If we fly, our psynergy(A/N: flying doesn't use psynergy, but if you're flying you can't conceal you're psynerergy) will be revealed, and the plan is to get Ivan and leave as soon as we can, we don't know how long Isaac and Garet have. They were walking towards the inn on the main street when they almost bumped head on into a group of people. This group was mostly made up of burly men with beards and quickly surrounded the two adepts. "Is there a problem, gentlemen?" Luke asked emotionlessly. "You kids look lost, you shouldn't be wondering out here at night." One said as the others laughed mockingly. "Can we do something for you or let us pass by please." Luke said, starting to get impatient. "It's the Pass through the streets fee, 5,000 per person." Luke let one hand slip to his katana, the winds of fate, while, Koran, the Venus Adept prepared to leap up in the air. "I'm sorry but we haven't got any money, but since we're in such a good mood, we're just going to let you pass. "WHATT. YOU LITTLE SHRIMP, WE'LL RIP YOU TO PIECES!!!!!!" They shouted as they brandished clubs and staffs. Luke unsheathed his sword and Koran jumped into the air, his hands drifting down the Gaia Shuriken throwing stars he had on each side of his hips….  

*************************************************************************************************************************  

HOOOOO boy another wayyyyy toooooo longgggg chaaaaaapppppptttttterrrrrrrrrrrrr. Sorry about leaving you hanging like that, but then it would have just dragged on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on you get the point. Chap5 will be short and updated VERYY

Mia: I'm still not de-(DarkSamurai clamps a hand over mouth)

See you in chap.5 ^_^ ^_^ ^_^


	5. A Test Of Strength

Hey! I'm back again. Another chapter, kind of non developing , but I wanted to get this fight out. This picks up after I ended very abruptly(heheheh sorry ^_^ cliffhanger). Not much to say, so…

**************************************************************************************************************************

                                                                                                            ~The Journey Begins~ 

            "Hey, where'd your little friend go" One of the thugs sneered." Hmph…, you like a bunch of weak drunkards, you should be more worried about me than my friend." Luke said, narrowing his eyes, his hands falling to the hilt of his katana. "WHATT, YOU LITTLE PUNK" was the last thing most of them ever said. One of the thugs, brandishing a club, took a swing at him. Or the empty air that He used to inhabit. He saw a flash of light purple blade as Luke slashed his throat. The man blinked, as his cut artery dripped blood freely, and slumped to the ground. His eyes had changed(A/N: I know I'm taking this idea from _Rurouni Kenshin_) they had narrowed, holding the skill of a Samurai, and the pain of having slain many people. 

They all charged him. This was when his skill kicked in. He stuck his sword into one's abdomen, yanking it out while dodging a mace strike to the face, jumping over that man, then slicing his head off with a slash to the back of the neck. 

One of them hid in the foliage and tried to shoot an arrow at him. Without turning around, he caught and threw it back at the sniper, the arrow going faster than it did when the sniper shot it with his bow. 

After about five more minutes of merciless fighting, there were three guys left standing in front of him, and one guy in back, hiding behind a wall, waiting for the right time to strike. One of the three guys unexpected ran and knocked Luke's blade out of his hands. "hmph… that's just fine, I can kill you with one hand." The trio laughed "Let's see you try, little samurai." Luke sneered, "Fine then, watch this!" he said s he leapt into the air, screaming "Shock Plasma" (A/N: 3x Spark Plasma's power as the deadly bolts of lighting rained down on them, slaughtering them, then the remaining 13 bolts shattered their bodies. "That was easy" he muttered as he grabbed his sword, wiped the blood off restoring it's light purple glow. He didn't see the last man run out, brandishing what looked like a cane, but knocked the top part off to reveal that it was a sword. Right when he was about to slice Luke in half, Five Shuriken throwing stars flew out of nowhere, pinning the survivor to the wall. Luke showed no signs of surprised, just saying "Thank you Koran" as the young ninja stepped out. "My pleasure, I knew you could handle those guys on your own, I have your Djinni." Luke looked up his eyes showing a rare emotion almost never see, concern. "Is Bandit alright?" He said as Koran pulled him out from his bag "He's fine, his sickness didn't act up." They turned to the one survivor, Koran picking him up violently as Luke shoved his sword to his neck. "So glad you could join us." Sneered Koran. "Not so tough without your little friends are ya" Koran mocked. "Listen, straight to the point, do you know where a boy with blond hair, name's Ivan? It would be in your best interests to tell us." He raised the blade up a notch on the man's neck. "OK OK… there was a weird kid, flying out of nowhere, 'bout three days ago with a bruise on his side, screaming something about a person named Mia, fits your description perfectly, he stays at the inn now let me go." The man said, scared. "Ok thanks." Koran said as Luke gave Bandit some Hermes water. "Hey bandit," Luke communicated telepathically to the djinni, "finish this guy off ok. "Certainly" He flew up into the air on his wings made of energy, and charged, his form becoming that of a katana made of pure energy (A/N: think how djinn become transparent when they attack) and rammed through his chest, killing him instantly, but drawing no blood. The two boys walked towards the inn, Bandit the Jupiter Djinni, and Diamond the venus djinni   riding in each of their shoulders, leaving behind a large, bloody group of corpses….

**************************************************************************************************************************

Yeaaaahhh, I was tired when I wrote this chapter so I didn't put my all into it. Sorry See ya chapter 6 ^_^


	6. Dreamland

Hey out there in Fanfiction.net land! Here's another chapter THAT WILL BE SHORT I PROMISE!!! Also this will kick off the rest of  the fic.

**************************************************************************************************************************

                                                                                                            ~The Journey Begins~

            _Ivan was standing in the rain soaked plaza of Vale. He was wondering what he was doing here, considering he had never been to Vale in this state, nor he recognized any of the townspeople. Suddenly, two young boys ran past him about 14, one with spiky blond hair, the other with spiked red hair. They looked like…Isaac…. Garet!? They looked about a year younger than Ivan's current age, and had only Machetes as weapons. They were standing around a  big river, a boy clinging to a post. "Oh My God" thought Ivan, "This is when Saturos and Menardi unleashed the storm upon Vale from Sol Sanctum. But… Ivan was only 12 when this happened and living in Kalay, so what was he doing here. He walked by the river, one person said "Ivan.. come here" "How can he notice me, It's like I'm in a dream, but something about that boy seems real. He followed the boy throw the rain until he stopped by the psynergy stone. "Ivan, you and I don't belong here, we are in a memory of when you mind read Isaac, you are not insane and you are still at the inn at Vault." Before Ivan could reply, the mysterious boy said  "no time for questions, listen, Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Mia are dead, if you want to save Isaac and Garet from Alex's clutches, you must get out of this inn. I have broken down the bad mental state has put you in, you should be strong, my name is Luke and I, like you, am a Jupiter adept. Former introductions shall be made and more shall be explained more as soon as you awake. Goodbye.. I shall see you soon…_ a thunder clap in his head sent Ivan into a peaceful sleep state as Luke mentally "stepped" out of his mind… 

**************************************************************************************************************************

See Nice and short! See you in chap.7 (which will probably be tomorrow, lots of free time^_^)

Felix, Sheba, Jenna: Why do we have to die

DarkSamurai: Because I felt like it, now where's Mia

Sheba: She said she would be off doing insane, evil things, something like that.

DarkSamurai: Ok… I don't wanna know (doesn't notice the GIVE BAD REVIEWS :P sign on his back wrote by Mia)


	7. The Journey Begins

Hey! Another short chapter, focused on Luke, Koran, and Ivan but will finally kickoff the Fix.

**************************************************************************************************************************

            When Ivan awoke, sun was streaming through the curtains of his room. He felt "different", like somehow he had gotten hidden energy. Then his odd dream came rushing back at him, expecting pain from his mental block, but feeling none! "I see you've awakened" said a familiar voice. Ivan turned in the direction, and gasped, as the boy from his dream was standing next to another boy around 13 with hair like Isaac's. "It's Luke isn't it, from my dream, but how could you have had the power to project a dream constructed off the sleeping person's memories?" Ivan asked getting out of bed and grabbing his tunic, looking at the boy from his dream, the same hair, cool, emotionless eyes, except there was a djinni on his shoulder this time, and a vaguely glowing Light purple sword with a lightning bolt engraved on it lying on the table nearby. Next to it lay Ivan's own sword, the Tsiphone (I hope I spelt this right…) edge laying next to it. Luke sheathed his sword as the other boy stepped forward. "Hi, I'm Koran, a Venus adept. This is my djinni, Diamond, say hi Diamond, he said as the short, plump figure that belonged to the Venus djinn stepped out and telepathically muttered a sleepy hello, then proceeded to go back to sleep in koran's pocket.

            "Listen, we know you don't know anything about us or what our motives are, but know this. Overall, we are all allies working for the same causes." Luke said, fixing his gave on Ivan "Isaac and Garet's lives are the at stake. We are asking you to join us among other people to rescue them, among other reasons…" Luke trailed off, gave turning to the floor. Koran took this as an opportunity to butt in "We will explain ourselves as soon as we gather our next person." Ivan closed his eyes, he really didn't know these people, except that they were adepts and seemed to be very powerful. But then the last time he saw Mia flooded his mind, the fear and pain that the Alex bastard(ouch…bad wordplay sorry^_^) had inflicted upon her. He would do it, for Mia .He opened his eyes and replied "I'd be honored to join you." Koran grinned as Luke said "Good, as soon as we get you armored and out of this inn, we'll head out for our first destination." Ivan turned his head towards him "And where will that be exactly" Luke smirked "We're off to Lemuria!"….

**************************************************************************************************************************

See! I can do short chapters. Also I need a vote, The ULTIMATE QUESTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PIERS……OR…… PICARD

Piers/Picard: *holding up sign saying "PICARD"*

DarkSamurai: THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!?!?!?

Piers/Picard: *holding up sign that says "I'll be quiet now"*

DarkSamurai: good, then plz Read and Review whilst I write Chap.8


	8. BREAKING FROM THE FIC SO PEOPLE HAVE tHE...

Hey all! Um, this will be a chapter for people if they want to join the fic in anyway. If you want to, plz put info(questions below) on reviews and vote on Piers/Picard

**************************************************************************************************************************

1.) What do you look like?

2.) How old are you?

3.) What weapon do u use?

4.) Give background data(i.e. born in Kalay, parents were blacksmiths etc.)

5.) What class are you?(Assassin, Slayer, Shaman etc.)

6.) If you're an adept, what element and how strong?

7.) Again, If u're an adept, what's the name of your djiini

8.) What's your reason for joining the party?

9.) Piers/Picard?(ok that wasn't part of your data but I need to get it in someday!!

**************************************************************************************************************************

Ok, so put u're info if u want 2 be in and I'll fit u in somehow!


	9. Luke Kikuichimonji, mysterious Wind Samu...

Hey! Thanks for contributing (you know who you are) and you will be put in soon! And It's Picard, so you can rest happy now! 

Picard: HAHAHAHA DARKSAMURAI!!! I WIN!!! YOU LOSE !!! I WIN!!! YOU LOSE !!! I WIN!!! YOU LO-- 

DarkSamurai: Alright that's enough(continually hits Picard on the back of head with a bokken)

Picard: Ple *ow* ase *ow* review *ow* (collapse on floor)

This is where things begin to get interesting….

**************************************************************************************************************************

                                                                                         ~Luke Kikuichimonji, Wind Samurai ~

Walking among the worn streets of the ancient city of Lemuria, a man who looked about 24 but was really many many many years older, he saw a dying plant. Walking up to it, the blue-haired man whispered "Douse". First the plants color began to return, then it stood upright, as alive as it had ever been.

Suddenly, another blue-haired man ran past him, nearly crashing into him. "What is the matter, and why is there a big commotion?" Picard asked the man. "There *_gasp*_ is a visitor at the docks, a mop-haired blond boy, short if you ask me, a brown-haired boy with a katana sheathed around the waste, and a black haired  boy with throwing stars in his pouches" he said, gasping for air. "Well, none of them sound familiar, except….no, it couldn't….I-Ivan?" Picard said, sheathing his Levatine sword.

As he approached the docks, he noticed that it was indeed Ivan, but who were the other two people? Ivan walked up to Picard, the other two hanging back. "hello" Picard greeted. "What brings you back here". He stopped smiling when he saw Ivan's grim face. "I do not bring good news, I'm afraid". Picard frowned "What happened, and why aren't you with Felix and the others? Ivan's face, if possible grew grimmer. 

"I'm going to get straight to the point, as of not to waste anymore time which we are running out of as we speak, Felix, Jenna, Mia, and Sheba are dead, Vale II has been destroyed, Alex survived the destruction of Mt. Aleph, his new powers from the golden sun proved too great for Vale II. I have seen it that Isaac and Garet have been taken hostage by Alex, who wants revenge among other things…… we're gathering adepts to go rescue Isaac and Garet, possibly defeating Alex." The young Samurai butted in. He waited for all this to sink in, when he said in a quieter tone "I'm sorry I had to be so frank, but we really do not have much time. Isaac and Garet's lives are at stake…" Picard turned to the boy "Who are you?" The young samurai replied "I…will introduce myself fully later, right now we must leave as soon as possible, are you ready to go?" Picard thought for a second. "Yes, I'm ready" The black haired boy spoke up "Uh, I know this is kind of weird, but can we take one of your boats, because he teleported here and we flew….." Picard promptly facefaulted

                                                                                                            3 hours later   

"Alright, now that we have all rested, I think it's time for you both to explain yourselves" Ivan said, finding out that it was pointless to read their minds, they were trained in defending against that. They were all sitting in Koran's room at the inn on the Apojji Islands. Luke stood up "I guess I shall go first then, my name is Luke Kikuichimonji, yes Ivan, the very same as the sword once used, in fact, 3 years ago I crafted the sword, an amateur piece of craftsmanship, but I had only been 8 at the time. I am the 3'rd descendant of Asura Kikuichimonji, the legendary Wind Samurai. I come from the clan of Wind Samurai', yes, I know that you have traveled the world and have never heard of the wind Samurai, The reason being that it existed in among the clouds." Pausing to let that sink in. "Wow….you call the Kikuichimonji blade an amateur's creation?" Ivan said in disbelief. Luke smiled "The one trait that we Wind Samurai possessed that no one else did was the ability to channel one's energy so that they could fly." He ran his hands through his hair "My reasons for joining this quest…. Well…" he glanced at the floor. I'm going to broadcast them through my mind." He clasped Ivan's left hand, while Picard and Koran grabbed his right. They all sat there, motionless for a few minutes, when suddenly there was a scream downstairs….

**************************************************************************************************************************

I gotta stop making these chapters so long. Sorry to leave you hanging like that! Plz R&R and remember I haven't forgotten about you those who participated.


	10. Battle in the Inn

Hey! Sorry about the delay in chapters (it's been about a month, Please don't kill me I actually have a life besides this!!) Also I haven't forgotten you who contributed…

**************************************************************************************************************************

                                                                                                           ~The battle in the Inn ~

The scream still ringing in his ear, Ivan scrambled for is weapon, noticing that Luke was already bursting down the stairs. Taking his Tsiphone's Edge from Picard, he ran down the decaying wooden stairs, hoping it wasn't too late…

Tomoe Shinaku was sitting impatiently at her table in the inn, waiting for her meal to come. She was very annoyed with the service of the inn and was going to go file a complaint to the owner.

"CRASH!!" She didn't make two tables across when 3 seagull like creatures broke through the windows. There was a clatter of screaming and

movement to get to safety. One little toddler, filled with glee towards the creature that was advancing toward the frightened civilians. Tomoe decided that this was the right time to strike. 

She leapt up, throwing her cape off to reveal two daggers in which she hastily unsheathed. She charged towards the one right trying to attack the toddler and kicked it against the wall. She saw that the thing was stunned so he didn't hesitate to make two lightning fast strikes against its jugular vein. The two other things, noticing their comrade, lying in an increasing pool of blood and charged, screeching angrily. Tomoe turned and threw each dagger at the remaining two. 

Just when she was going to retrieve her daggers from the lifeless bodies, something hit her in the back of her neck, causing her spin around with shock. It pinned her against the wall, restricting all movement. "God don't let me die like this!" she thought as it raised it's fangs toward her neck. 

Just when it was about to strike and she had lost hope, out of nowhere a boy about her own age with a katana kicked it off of her and into a table, while a man with blue hair drew his sword. 

The last thing she saw before she blacked out was that she was being carried by the young samurai who had kicked off the monster

"Where are we…" then nothing….

**************************************************************************************************************************

Yay!! I finally finished!!!! I feel like I should have a parade in my honor(it's taken me a looonnngggg time 2 update) See ya in Chap. !!


End file.
